Warrior:Samu Hassaru
Samu Hassaru is a fictional character hailing from Empire of Garneia, but he also appears in the Sengoku Era. His first appearence was officially Samurai Warriors 3, but his first canon appearance was in Blade Musou. He wields a spear into battle in Samurai Warriors, while he uses his signature Guitar-Scythe in Blade Musou. 'Story' 'Samurai Warriors 3' Samu is a warrior who works for the Higube clan. He was a childhood friend of Kona Higube. When Kona left to be a Ronin, Samu remained with the Higube clan, joining Ujiyasu Hojo and Shingen Takeda against Kenshin Uesugi. During the battle, he gain the approval of Shingen and joined the Takeda army. Joining the Takeda army at Mikatagahara, Samu joined the vanguard against Ieyasu Tokugawa and his army. He encountered the legendary warrior Tadakatsu Honda, and after a fierce duel Samu was defeated. Despite this, the battle was won by the Takeda however Samu was injured and rested in Ueda Castle. Following the death of Shingen, Samu reunited with his friend Kona at Ueda Castle and joined forces with him to defend it against the Tokugawa army. While Kona dueled with Tadakatus, Samu held back a good portion of the Tokugawa army. Samu joined forces with Mitsunari, along with Kona, at Oshi Castle to finally subjugate the Hojo Clan. He dueled with Kirrin Higube until Kona arrived. Eventually, the castle fell. Samu initially celebrated until he found Kona mourning both the death of his brother and father. Samu's final battle came when he joined the Uesugi army against the Date army. Fighting valiantly, Samu breached one of the castle gates. However, his valor proved for naught as the army was defeated and Masamune Date emerged victorious. Following his release, Samu journeyed to Kona's grave. There he mourned for the loss of his friend, before standing up and deciding to live on and help the nation for both of them. 'Warriors Orochi 3' Samu works for Shingen in the war to extinguish the Orochi forces. He has a dream stage where he teams up with Guan Suo and Ma Dai against the three unifiers and lords of the three kingdoms. 'Warriors: Fate By Blades' Samu first led a campaign against the Silverhawk family, taking Kona into his forces and swearing brotherhood with him. However, he was slain by Rikon Alo as part of Ethan Brown's scheme to lure Kona to the Septis Forces. He has his own unlockable Story Mode, which tells a non-canon story from the point of view of his forces. He does not die in this story and crushes all opposition, his last enemy being Salseus Firth, who had risen from hell to defeat him. He shares a Legendary Battle with Kona, as he attempts to assasinate the Emperor to seize power. 'Personality' Samu is a carefree soul, both on and off the battlefield. He doesn't care much for war, but fights on anyway. He was hurt when Kona left his clan to travel as a Ronin. In Warriors: Fate By Blades, Samu stays truer to his book counterpart, often speaking from a historian's point of view and being willing to do whatever it takes to fulfill his ambition. He has a strained relationship with Alfimi Beowulf, but restrains himself due to his sworn brotherhood to Kona. 'Quotes' "Time for go, huh?" "Is that all? Oh, I guess not." "One more down, several more to go." "I never thought I'd have to work THIS hard..." "D-damn..." "Another day, another battle." "How can you remain so calm?" "Calm? I have never seen him this worried before!" -Samu, Guan Suo and Ma Dai. "My husband is the greater man that you, Samu." "If he is the greater, why isn't he leading this army?" -Alfimi and Samu Category:Samurai Warriors 3 Category:Character